<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trash Talk by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110609">Trash Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Suggestive Themes, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), meet ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is taking the metro home after a long day of dealing with idiots. Now he has to deal with you, a complete stranger who’s been spouting insults at him since you got on the train... or so he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trash Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trashybonecan asked: I have headphones in and I’m on the phone with my friend, insulting them in a joking manner, but you think I’m talking to you and start to give me a piece of your mind. With Swapfell Sans?? :D I think you know how much I love to tease, so if a little teasing and flirtatious action could be added, that would be grade A ;;;DDD ♥️♥️ (Oh also, the reader wearing something revealing for comedic purposes?? XD) ((also also female reader?? If that’s ok???OVO))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was taking the metro home. He’d had a long day of dealing with incompetent idiots at work, but as much as he wanted to call Papyrus to teleport him home, he made it a point to make his own way home everyday instead of simply taking a shortcut. Someone had to set a good example for that lazybones. He could grit his teeth and bear it. </p><p>That would prove to be a lie the moment you got on the train.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he’d done to get on the bad side of a complete stranger. Whatever it was, it must’ve been serious, because you’d been muttering insults behind him for two minutes. You were still going. “So what?” you hissed. “I might be shorter than you, but I can still take you, jackass… Weird ass, bitch ass, Hot Topic emo teen head-ass…”</p><p>This is exactly what he needed after an entire day of perpetual frowning: an immature brat calling him immature names. He wasn’t going to stand here and let this happen any longer. He turned around, ready to give you a piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw how short you were. You were a <em>lot</em> shorter than he expected, to say the least. Were you actually a kid?</p><p>His gaze dipped below your face. Heat rose to his cheekbones.</p><p>Not a kid. Nope. Definitely not a kid.</p><p>You seemed to be confused at his anger. Then you let out a tiny gasp and smiled mischievously. “Gotta go,” you said. “I’ll call you back.” Deliberately, you held up your phone and pressed the red icon on your screen. You looked up at him as you slid your headphones down to your neck. “Can I help you, sir?”</p><p>Sans was stunned. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT… NEVER MIND.” He quickly turned back around, hoping you didn’t catch how his blush darkened with embarrassment. You’d been on a call. Of course. He’d made a rare mistake. Now he could move on and pretend that never happened.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, you weren’t keen on playing along. You walked around him and stood in front of him. “You thought I was talking about you, didn’t you?” Sans remained silent. You pressed on. “Did you want me to be talking about you?”</p><p>“WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT THAT?” Sans growled.</p><p>Your eyes roamed over his body. “Because, if I <em>was</em> talking about you, I’d start by commenting on how good you look in leather.”</p><p>“…YOU’RE NOT WRONG.” Sans smirked and ran a hand down the lapel of his jacket.</p><p>“Heh! Shameless. I like that.”</p><p>“WHY WOULD I BE ASHAMED OF A FACT?”</p><p>“Touche.” You clasped your hands behind your back and gave him a cheerful smile. “What would you say about me?”</p><p>Hmm. Sans hadn’t known that this was supposed to be some sort of equivalent exchange. He was almost amused by you. Almost. “I’D SAY THAT YOU’RE WEIRD AND ANNOYING.”</p><p>You let out a peal of laughter. “C’mon! Can’t you think of a single good thing to say about me?” </p><p>Sans pretended to wrack his brain. “OH, FINE… SINCE YOU’RE ABLE TO APPRECIATE MY LOOKS, I BELIEVE IT’S FAIR TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD EYE.”</p><p>“I’ll take that,” you said, grinning. “You’re fun. I like you.”</p><p>“IF ONLY I COULD SAY THE SAME.” The train was slowing down. He’d reached his station. “I’D LOVE TO STAY AND CHIT-CHAT, BUT THIS IS MY STOP. FAREWELL, HUMAN.”</p><p>“Aww. Will I ever get to see you again, Mister Skeleton?”</p><p>Sans rolled his eyelights. “DON’T CALL ME THAT. MISTER SKELETON SOUNDS FAR TOO TACKY.” The doors had opened now. A few people were making their way out of the train. Sans followed them, and you followed him. </p><p>“Then what do you propose I call you instead?” you asked.</p><p>Sans stopped at the doors and said, “THE MALEVOLENT SANS.” After some consideration, he added, “BUT I SUPPOSE THAT JUST SANS WILL DO.” He stepped off the train. This time, you didn’t follow him. </p><p>“The Malevolent Sans?” you echoed. Sans could hear your smile in your voice, though he didn’t look back to check. “Is that your street name or something?”</p><p>“FO SHEEZY,” Sans deadpanned. You let out another peal of laughter. The doors slid closed, and the quiet chuckle that escaped him was lost to the sound of metal and metal as the train pulled out of the station. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is lowkey a pun sdkljfkdsf</p><p>black is so fun to write!! and this type of reader is fun to write too heehee</p><p>(Find me and my other works on <a href="https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>